Second Chances
by jonasgirl3111
Summary: What happened after Joe broke up with Demi? How did she take it? More importantly, what did she do about it?  Joe/Demi  My first fanfic so go easy on me!
1. Chapter 1

Second Chances

* * *

Demi sat in her room, strumming her guitar and sadly sang, "Before I fall too fast, kiss me quick, but make it last, so I can see how badly this will hurt me, when you say goodbye".

Demi looked out the window and sighed, "Why is this so complicated?" she said quietly to herself. She was about to start singing again when her phone started to ring. Demi picked it up and looked at the caller id, Joe.

Demi thought for a moment then answered, "What do you want?" she snapped.

"To work this out!" he snapped back.

Demi shook her head and pressed end call. She looked down at her phone, she immediately wanted to call him back and it took all of her strength not to.

Joe had hurt her, they had had a massive fight and they had agreed to break up. And now they had to go on tour with each other for 5 months. Pure torture.

Demi slipped her phone in her pocket and put down her guitar, she needed to go and talk to Miley. Demi grabbed her car keys and ran out to her car.

* * *

"Hey Miles, you home, I need to see you" Demi yelled into the intercom at Miley's gate, struggling to be heard over the loud yells of the paparazzi asking about her and Joe. "Yep I am, come right in" she answered. Demi waited for the gate to open and drove in, parking her car in front of the house. She stepped out of car and ran up to the front door.

"Hey Dem! C'mere girl" she greeted with her arms open. Demi walked into the open arms and smiled, "Hey Miles" Demi replied stepping back, "Sorry bout those paparazzi at your gate, obviously someone told them about me and Joe".

Miley smiled in support, "Its ok, believe me" she said, grabbing Demi's hand and leading her to Miley's room. They both collapsed down on the couch and looked at each other. Miley sighed, "So tell me bout what happened since we talked last, Nick won't tell me anything".

Demi sighed and looked at her jeans, "Well, nothing much since the other day, he called me today, saying he wanted to work it out, but whats to work out? I was just another one of his girls, I should've seen it coming, but I just figured that since he was my best friend it'd work out or something.." she answered, when she looked up she had tears in her eyes.

Miley saw the tears and reached over to hug Demi, "Hey Dem, its okay" she said.

She sat back and looked at Demi, "C'mon Dem, he doesn't know what he's missing out on, if he's going to be this way, he doesn't deserve you" she said in support.

Demi looked at Miley and smiled a little, but the tears spilled and ran down her cheeks, "Miley..I..love him, all these years we were friends I just never said anything, I didn't want him to think I was only friends with him because I liked him, and that wasn't true. But, I freaking love him." she said sadly.

Miley hugged Demi and reassured her it would be alright. "Hey Dem, I know this is hard but, I think you should clear up these rumours, I heard one that said you were dating some 30 year old guy!" she said trying to make Demi feel better. Demi nodded slowly, "Okay" she agreed pulling out her phone. She opened up twitter and looked at Miley, "What should I write?" she asked sniffily.

Miley thought for a moment and nodded, "What about something saying the rumours aren't true and your not dating anyone else?" she suggested. Demi nodded and tapped the letters on her phone and looked at Miley for her opinion.

Demi read aloud, "There has been many rumours going around lately. Joe and I did split, but it wasn't over the phone, things just weren't working out. I am NOT dating anyone else already, my most important relationship is with my fans.".

Miley nodded, "Thats good, send it" she said in agreement. Demi thought for a moment before hitting tweet. Demi held back more tears and rested her head on Miley's shoulder. "I've for sure lost one of my best friends" she said sadly.

* * *

"Thank you so much for coming out tonight!

"Hope you enjoy this song, it's..really..personal for me right now." she said into the mic. Demi took her guitar and slipped it over her shoulders and began to play.

_Did you forget that I was even alive?_

_Did you forget everything we ever had?_

_Did you forget, did you forget about me?_

_Did you regret ever standing by my side?_

_Did you forget we were feeling inside?_

_Now I'm left to forget about us_

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song, you can't forget it_

_So now I guess this is where we have to stand_

_Did you regret ever holding my hand?_

_Never again, please don't forget, don't forget_

_We had it all, we were just about to fall_

_Even more in love, than we were before_

_I won't forget, I won't forget about us_

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song you can't forget it_

_Somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song, you can't forget it at all_

_And at last all the pictures have been burned_

_And all the past is just a lesson that we've learned_

_I won't forget, please don't forget us_

_Somewhere we went wrong_

_Our love is like a song but you won't sing along_

_You've forgotten about us_

_Don't forget_

Demi took a deep breath after she sang the last line and sighed. She could feel the tears in her eyes, but quickly blinked them away.

She turned around and handed her guitar to the stagehand and walked back over to the mic to sing the last song of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

"I am Kelly Ryan here today chatting with Demi Lovato, Demi is the star of Camp Rock and the upcoming sequel Camp Rock 2. She also has her own tv show Sonny With A Chance. But besides acting she is a well known singer, with millions of albums sold worldwide. This summer she will be touring with the Jonas Brothers and the Cast Of Camp Rock."

Kelly turned to Demi and smiled, "Hi Demi, how are you?" she said cheerfully. Demi smiled, " Good thanks" she replied.

"So, Demi, tell us a little bit about Camp Rock 2? What can we expect?" Kelly asked. Demi put on a smile, "Well, pretty much everyone returns to Camp Rock the next summer, but only to find that another camp has opened up across the lake, and the two camps sort of have a, I guess you could call it a, war to see which is the better camp" she replied. Kelly nodded, "And obviously there has to be a romance between Mitchie and Shane?" she asked. Demi gulped and froze for a second, _Oh crap _she thought.

Demi nodded and smiled, "Yes, Shane is trying to find that special time with Mitchie but she's always busy trying to prepare for the performance, but they do eventually find time to hang out and just get to know each other" she said quickly trying to avoid any questions about her and Joe.

Kelly smiled, "Okay, well moving on." she said moving over her notes. Demi looked over at them and gulped, the next question she had to ask, was about her and Joe. Demi panicked like crazy inside but somehow managed to keep calm on the outside.

"So Demi, I hear that you and Joe broke up? What happened?" Kelly asked with a smile. Demi quickly thought of an answer, "Well, things just weren't working out. We knew that, going from best friends to dating would be tough but, I guess it just wasn't meant to be. We're still friends and we still talk, it's like nothing's changed, it hasn't affected our friendship" she said with a fake smile. Kelly nodded, "Well thats good to hear" she said. "Lets talk about the new episodes of Sonny With A Chance, what can we expect in the next few?" she asked.

Demi sighed a sigh of relief and began to explain the next few episodes, glad that the tough question had been answered.

* * *

The next 2 months were filled interviews, reports and promotion concerts on tv shows. Just to her annoyance almost every interview had been scheduled to be with the Jonas Brothers. And Demi had just pretended to get along with Joe, and vice versa, when really, she hated his guts.

* * *

"Demi, you have to at least call him and talk to him, I know its tough, but trust me girl, once you talk to him, it'll get easier" Miley said to Demi. Demi sighed, "But what if it doesn't?" she asked. Miley sat beside Demi, "Dem, trust me, it does. And I had to deal with Nick remember? Nick's the most sensitive guy I've met" she explained, "It took us 2 years to get where we are now" . Demi nodded, "I guess" she admitted. Miley handed Demi her phone, "Go on, call him and tell him your coming over" she said. Demi froze and stared at Miley, Miley nodded, "Go on, trust me, it'll be okay" she encouraged.

Demi sighed and pressed Joe's speed dial, even after what he had done, she still had him on speed dial. Demi put the phone on speaker so Miley could hear. "Hey, this is Joe!" he answered cheerfully. Demi sighed, he'd obviously deleted her off his phone, "Hey Joe, its me, Demi, listen, we need to talk, I'm coming over now" she said to him. Demi heard Joe go silent, "Oh, hey Demi. Umm, yeah sure, I guess" he answered slowly.

Demi looked at Miley, who nodded. "Ok, see you in 15" she said, "Bye". She hung up the phone and looked at Miley. Miley gave Demi and hug and smiled, "Go for it girl, talk it out" she encouraged. Demi laughed and looked at Miley, "Thanks, you really are the best friend ever" she thanked. Demi grabbed her bag and walked with Miley to the front door, "Good luck!" Miley called as Demi got into her car. Demi smiled and started the engine, driving out the tall gates.

_Well here goes nothing, _Demi thought turning onto the road.

* * *

Demi tapped in the code at the Jonas's gate, she knew it off by heart, she'd been here enough times. The gates opened and Demi drove through and up to the house, parking her car. Demi stepped out and took a deep breath before she walked up to the door and pressed the doorbell. The door opened and Denise smiled at her, "Hello Demi sweetie, what a surprise to see you here" she greeted giving Demi and hug.

Demi smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I just need to um, pick up something" she said. Denise smiled, "Sure you do sweetheart, by the way, Joseph said he feels so bad about what he did to you, and trust me, I don't lie" she said as Demi walked down the hallway. Demi stopped and turned around, walking back to Denise, "Really?" she asked. Denise nodded, "Yes, now go talk to that boy" she said turning Demi around. Demi smiled and walked back down the hallway to Joe's room. She knocked and opened the door a little, "Come in!" Joe yelled.

Demi walked in the room, "Hey" she said. Joe's face dropped, "Oh hey" he said walking over to her. Demi looked at him, _Wow this is awkward _she thought. "Um, hey Joe, as I said..we need to talk.." she said as she walked over to the couch. Demi sat down on the black couch and looked at Joe, "You coming or what?" she asked. Joe nodded and walked over and sat next to her, "So Dem..what did you want to, um talk about?" he asked.

Demi looked at him wide eyed then took a deep breath, "Um, I just wanted to talk about..about our fight..i'm sorry" she said slowly looking at him. Joe stared down at his hands then back to Demi, "Im sorry too Dem" he said quietly. Demi looked at him surprised, "Really? You are?" she asked him. Joe nodded, "Yes, I am. Look, whatever our fight was about, I can't even remember now-" "Me either" Demi said cutting him off. But Joe kept going after she had spoken, "I can't even remember now what it was about, but, it was stupid. I shouldn't of started it, the truth is Dem..uh.." he trailed off quietly.

Demi looked at him, "What?" she asked, "Tell me, i'm not leaving this room until we're friends again". Joe smiled at Demi, "I missed that bossyness" he said with a laugh. Demi smiled, "I'm not bossy!" she said defending herself. Joe shook his head, "Really?" he said, "Because I think i recall that you once told me to eat my apple with jam and cream on it or else you would take my laptop". Demi laughed, "Really? Was that me? Ohh I can't seem to remember" she said playfully. They both laughed, it was the first time Demi had laughed in a while. Demi looked at Joe, "But really, what were you going to say?" she asked him. Joe looked at her, he had been hoping she had forgotten about it, "Well..I..Dem..I..I love you" he said slowly, looking at her. Demi stared at him with open eyes in disbelief, _He didn't just say that did he?_ she thought. Joe looked at her and took her hand, "Dem, i'm not joking. Im sorry about everything, I really am. I've never felt this way about any of the girls i've dated, I know I have that reputation, but, I mean it. I love you Demi."


	3. Chapter 3

I left you hanging didn't I? Teeheeeeee! Look for the Sonny and Chad reanactment from Sonny With A Kiss in here. :) Sorry its so short but I just felt like the chapter should end how it did.

* * *

Demi froze and stared at him. She had no idea what to say. Her mind had just blanked. Joe smiled at her, "Dem, say something. Anything" he said. Demi looked at him with a straight face, "Um..I'll be right back" she said getting up. She ran out the door and into the bathroom. Demi closed the door behind her and pulled out her phone. She pressed Miley's speed dial and anxiously waited for her to answer.

"Hey Dem, how's it going?" she asked, Demi could hear a smile in her voice. Demi sighed, "Miley, he told me he loved me" she answered nervously. Demi heard Miley gasp, "Uhh Dem, tell me I'm as surprised as you?" Miley asked.

"You are, but, I didn't answer him. I just got up and ran into the bathroom to talk to you. What do I do Miles?" Demi asked.

"Dem, you love him don't you?" Miley answered. "Mhmm" Demi said. "So, just tell him you love him too" Miley said encouragingly. "But Miles, I can't just do that..it's just..what if he breaks my heart again?" Demi asked. "Then we'll get through it together, we already did that didn't we?" Miley said in a happy tone.

Demi smiled, "Yeah we did. Thanks Miles. But whatever happens, I'm blaming you" she said sarcastically. Miley laughed, "Alright Dem, good luck, take a chance." she said, "Cya later girl". Demi smiled, "Cya Miles". Demi hung up her phone and slipped it into her pocket.

Demi opened the door and walked into the hall, back over to Joe's room. He was still in the same spot when she had left him. "Uhh Joe, sorry. I just, needed to..think" she said nervously. Joe got up and walked over to Demi, "Sorry if I made you nervous, I didn't mean to, you don't have to answer Dem" he said looking at Demi. Demi shook her head, "No, I will answer" she said, she took a deep breath and pushed the nerves away, "I love you too".

Demi smiled and looked Joe in the eyes. Joe leant down and hugged her, Demi leant into his arms and rested her head against his chest. She'd missed this. Demi lifted her head up to look at him, they both stared at each other. Demi smiled and looked into his eyes. Demi remembered what Miley had, _Take a chance. _Demi put her arms around his neck and leant over and kissed him. She pulled back after a few seconds and smiled. Joe smiled back at her. Demi rested her head on his shoulder and smiled like a kid in a candy shop.

* * *

"So, call me Dem. Preferably soon." Joe said standing at Demi's car door with her. Demi smiled, "I will." she answered. Joe smiled that cheeky smile, "But, before you go. Say it again" he said. Demi looked at him, "Say what?" she asked. "What we talked about before" he said with a smile. Demi smiled a sarcastic smile, "I love you" she said stepping in front of him. "I love you too" Joe answered looking at her, he leant over and gave her a quick kiss. Demi smiled and hugged him for a second, "Cya Joe" she said opening the door of her car. Joe smiled at her and watched as she got in and drove down and out of the gates.

What they didn't know though, was that paparazzi had been hidden in the trees at the gate. And Demi, with her smile had driven out into the middle of them. The next day, the tabloids had been covered in pictures of Demi driving out of the Jonases gate with her wild smile, with headlines such as "Jemi Reunited?" "Demi forgives Joe?", but the one that made Demi laugh was, "Has Demi gotten back together with Joe? Full story below". How could the tabloid's get a "full story" from one picture?

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. Next chapter coming soon. :)


End file.
